1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for using a mobile communication terminal (device) as a pointer and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for using a mobile communication terminal (device) as a pointer and a method and medium thereof that can control information displayed on a head mounted display (HMD) by making it possible to use the mobile communication terminal (device) as the pointer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of integration technology, diverse portable appliances have appeared. Starting from audio players, such as tape players and CD players, and pagers, portable phones and MP3 players have been widely spread, and portable game machines have currently appeared.
Particularly, the portable phone has diverse features in addition to communication features, and representative diverse features include a digital camera and an MP3 player.
Virtual reality is one of new paradigms in the field of intelligence activities, which enables a human being to indirectly experience situations that the user cannot experience in the real world due to spatial and physical limitations, through an interaction with the human sensory system in a virtual environment constructed using a computer. A final target of the virtual reality is to provide environments in which a human being can communicate with a computer more realistically by heightening the dialogic capability between the computer and the human being through the use of diverse input/output units. As the input/output units between the computer and the human being, devices, such as a head mounted display (HMD), data glove, and motion capture, may be used. The HMD is a display device that a user wears on the head to transmit position change data according to the motion of the user's head to a computer so that the computer calculates the size and depth of an object to appear in the user's sight.
However, if it is intended to use information provided on an HMD screen, the position of a mouse pointer should be detected. In this case, the user needs a device serving as a mouse pointer that transmits a separate signal to the HMD. Accordingly, in an HMD environment, a sensor for detection of a pointer position and additional hardware and software for the corresponding signal process are required.
Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-0096880, entitled “Large-screen graphical user interface (GUI) control apparatus using motion sensing of a portable information device”, discloses a GUI control method using a portable information device in a PC environment, which can make it possible to use the portable information device as a GUI mouse pointer of the PC. According to this method, the portable device is manipulated in a similar manner to the mouse of the PC so as to provide a PC scene on the screen of the portable device. However, this method requires a separate motion sensor mounted on the portable device, and this causes the manufacturing cost of the portable device to be increased. In addition, this prior art fails to describe a technique for moving the portable device in a three-dimensional direction.